


My Choice

by brionylarkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionylarkin/pseuds/brionylarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets bit by a vampire. Unaware of the cure, he begs Dean to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_antisocial_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_antisocial_butterfly/gifts).



> No idea when this takes place.

“You have to do it”, Sam begged, eyes wide with fear, “I don’t want to hurt anyone, please”. 

“And you won’t! We’ll lock you up if we need to, only feed you animal blood. We can steal blood from hospitals. Anything, Sam!” cried Dean, “You don’t need to die!” He slowly approached where Sam was huddled in the corner. He had somehow folded his long legs up to his chest, and he peered over them, green eyes pleading.

“There’s too big of a chance, Dean. What if I can’t control myself? You saw what happened with the demon blood”, Sam seemed almost resigned to his death, as if he’d seen it coming.

Dean sat down heavily in front of his brother. He couldn’t imagine losing him. Hell, he’d sold his soul because he couldn’t cope without Sam!

“We’ll figure something out”, he attempted to reassure Sam, “Remember those vegetarian vampires we ran into? If they can manage it, you can too”.

“Dean”, Sam uncurled slightly and grabbed his brother’s hands. These hands had helped him learn to walk, write, shoot a gun, and so many other things. Now they would be the hands that killed him.

“This is my choice”, he continued, “I choose this. I would rather die than hurt innocent people. I would do it myself, but I think the vampire instincts would kick in or i wouldn’t be able to finish. I need you to do this. For me, Dean, please”. Dean looked down at their hands in panic. He had no idea what to do.

Sam reached towards Dean’s waist, where there was a sheathed machete. He pulled it out slowly, the rasp of metal on leather making Dean flinch. Sam held the blade up to his neck, pressing down lightly. He pulled Dean’s hand up and placed it on top of his own, wrapped around the handle of the machete.

“Sammy”, murmured Dean, pain flashing across his face as a tear ran down his cheek, “Please, Sammy, no”. Sam pressed the knife in harder, a single line of red appearing. A drop of blood ran down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. 

“Because I have to, Dean”, Sam sobbed, “This is my choice. No one can take my choice away from me”. He gulped, the motion making the knife cut deeper into his neck.

“Now, Dean”. Dean closed his eyes, and forced himself to push the blade deeper into his brother’s neck. It went through cleanly, with a small gurgling noise being the only sound, until a wet slap of flesh against concrete rang out as Sam’s head struck the ground.

Suddenly, Dean was having trouble breathing. He shook his head, crying, then turned around and stumbled out of the room. He didn’t open his eyes until he was out, but his eyesight was still obstructed by tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my friend's fault. We had a conversation about Sam's eyes.  
> Her:And Sammy's puppy eyes. They make you feel actual pain.  
> Me: Sammy's puppy dog eyes could make me murder someone.  
> Her: Me too. They would make me send Adam to hell. Again.  
> Her: I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY SWEET SAMMY AND HIS PUPPY EYES JUST SAYING XDDD  
> Me: If Sam looked at you with his puppy dog eyes and asked you to murder him would you  
> Her: Probably...  
> Me: Really?!?  
> Her: Nah I'd just hug him until he changed his mind  
> Me: What if he begged you because he thought he was going to hurt people?
> 
> So you can blame her.


End file.
